


Tut mir leid

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Christmas, Cute, Family, Friendship, Reunions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielleicht hätte Steve Weihnachten doch mit den anderen verbringen sollen ... oder auch nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tut mir leid

Und wieder einmal hasste Steve es, dass er nicht betrunken werden konnte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund musste er selbst über diesen Gedanken schmunzeln. Es war Weihnachten, oder der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag, und alle freuten sich und feierten das Fest. Überall herrschte die beste Stimmung, und niemand war wirklich traurig oder niedergeschlagen.  
Bis auf er. Er hatte sich in dem großen Haus, oder eher der kleinen Villa, verkrochen, die SHIELD ihm zu Verfügung gestellt hatte und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als betrunken zu sein. Ja, er liebte Weihnachten. Oder hatte es geliebt, aber inzwischen waren alle seine Freunde tot, und mit den anderen Avengers wollte er im Moment nicht feiern. Ja, er war ein Held und immer sehr zuvorkommend und alles, aber letzten Endes war er eben auch nur ein Mensch, und ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt ziemlich genervt von Tony und den anderen, die er immerhin fast ununterbrochen um sich hatte.  
Auch wenn er sich jetzt etwas Gesellschaft wünschen würde. Immerhin hatte er erst vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden, das Bucky noch lebte und er fühlte sich deshalb nur noch einsamer.

Seufzend den Kopf schüttelnd stellte er die Flasche Whisky wieder ab, die er vor etwa einer Stunde hier gefunden hatte und er konnte deutlich fühlen, wie seine Augen zu tränen begannen, als seine Gedanken zu Bucky abdrifteten. Er hatte ihn seitdem ununterbrochen gesucht, und nach einigem Bitten und Betteln hatten ihm auch die anderen geholfen, aber sie hatten nichts gefunden. Nicht die geringste Spur. Sein bester Freud blieb verschwunden. Es war, als hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

Tony hatte JARVIS aufgetragen sich alle möglichen Überwachungsbände anzusehen und tatsächlich hatten sie vor einigen Tagen einen Treffer gehabt. JARVIS hatte Bucky im Captain America Museum ausfindig gemacht, weshalb Steve auch sofort gehofft hatte, dass der andere sich wieder erinnerte. Aber dem schien nicht so zu sein, denn als er in der Ausstellung aufgekreuzt war, war der Mann verschwunden gewesen, was Steve zu allem Überfluss noch niedergeschlagener machte als ohnehin schon.

Erneut seufzend setzte er die Flasche wieder an und trank sie leer. Es schadete ihm ja nicht, auch wenn er das jetzt definitiv gebraucht hätte. Müde wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um die Tränen loszuwerden. Helden weinten nicht. Er stand auf, ließ die Flasche einfach stehen und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg ins Bad machen, als er es an der Haustür klingeln hörte.  
Vielleicht waren ja die anderen vorbei gekommen, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern? Es war immerhin nicht zu schwer zu erkennen gewesen, dass es ihm mies ging … Er wandte sich von der Treppe, die nach oben führte ab und ging zum Eingangsbereich. Er hörte gar nichts und das Tony leise war konnte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen …  
Den Gedanken bei Seite schiebend öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte.

Er hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. Vor seiner Tür stand eine Gestalt ganz in Schwarz und Schatten gehüllt. Er hatte sofort das Gefühl seinen Gegenüber zu kennen und Spätestens als unter seinem linken Arm etwas metallenes aufblitzte, hatte er keinerlei Zweifel mehr.  
„Bucky?“, entkam es ihm Tonlos.  
„Steve ich-“ Der Mann schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Ich denke ich kann mich erinnern. An das meiste zumindest. Und … tut mir Leid, das ich dich angeschossen habe.“  
Und Steve konnte nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten vor Erleichterung laut los zu lachen. Vielleicht würde dieses Weihnachten gar nicht so schlecht werden …


End file.
